The Snake's Prey
by Anika24
Summary: Draco Malfoy is able to get almost any girl in Hogwarts, but what happens when the one girl he wants refuses him? WARNING: Non-con and violence in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy the first chapter, This fic is rated M because things will start 'heating up' in later chapters. Reviews and suggestions are appreciated :) **

* * *

Draco Malfoy was irritated. Something on his mind was bugging him. Never before had he been refused anything nor anyone, but all that had changed yesterday. As he sat in the common room running his hands through his slick blonde hair he let out a low dark chuckle. She would be his, for no one, not anyone, refused Draco Malfoy.

Earlier that day things had started out much like they did at the beginning of every year. Draco had been choosing out the finest most luxurious robes he could find at Madam Malkin's Robe shop when Hermione Granger herself walked in. Taking care to keep his well-practiced sneer plastered on his face Malfoy turned around to face her and smirked.

"And just what do you think you're doing here granger?" Scoffed Malfoy. "It's not as if a mud blood like you could afford anything decent" he sneered.

Hermione let out an annoyed sigh and ignored his jeer. Just as Draco was about to let another insult fly Madam Malkin lead Hermione to the back of the store near the change rooms. Malfoy scowled. Truthfully he had been rather shocked when Hermione had walked into the store. That filthy little mudblood had actually gotten decent looking! Gone was her tangled lion's mane of hair, and in its place were silky brown ringlets. Her atrocious buck teeth seemed to have shrunk and her gangly preteen body was replaced by the slender, curvy body of a woman. Feeling his trousers tighten Malfoy shook his head in disbelief. That muggle born wasn't worthy of his spit let alone his affections. Still, Malfoy couldn't help but let his mind wander to the gentle swaying of her hips and her full pink lips... He had bedded many girls in his years at Hogwarts all of them eager and willing. The Mudblood would be no different. In fact, she would probably do just about anything for one touch from the famous Draco Malfoy. He had made his decision. Despite the fact she was a mudblood, he would take much enjoyment in using her body.

Just then a nasty idea popped into his head. Glancing over his shoulder Malfoy slowly made his way to the change rooms keeping an eye out for Madam Malkin. As he reached the change room door Malfoy carefully took out his wand and quickly muttered the incantation for the Disillusionment charm. As he felt the cool eerie sensation wash over him Malfoy smiled. Creaking the change room door open slowly and carefully Draco peered in. With her back facing away from him Hermione Granger was just stepping out of her muggle clothes. Malfoy grinned as her round perfect ass came into view. Just as he was about to reach out and grab it, Hermione whipped around and let out a terrified shriek. Malfoy cursed himself. He had done the spell in such a rush that he had only covered half of his body. Turning around Malfoy raced out of the change room and back the clothing racks. He quickly removed the spell from his body and tried his best to look innocent as he rifled through the assortment of fabrics.

"Why whatever is the matter?" Madame Malkin worriedly questioned Hermione.

"I… I thought I saw some sort of creature... It was hard to tell though..." muttered Hermione

"A creature!? In my shop! Well this just won't due. I'll have to speak to someone immediately to get rid of it, I'm frightfully sorry my dear, I promise you it won't happen again"

"It's all right" Hermione answered while letting out a small smile. "It just scared me that's all! Who knows? Perhaps it was a poor house elf... oh do try to dispose of it in a humane way!" Hermione then went on to recite a rather impressive speech about the poor treatment of house elves.

Back in the clothing racks Draco chuckled to himself. He couldn't believe how perfectly it had all worked out. A few minutes later Hermione walked out of the shop. Draco trailed behind her, his eyes glued to the swaying of her hips. About halfway down the street Malfoy snuck up behind her and grabbed her hips spinning her towards him.

"Hey granger" Malfoy smirked. "I couldn't help but notice your keen interest in me and I've decided to give you what you've been wanting… How about you and I meet up tonight in the Slytherin common room? I know a filthy mudblood like you would just love to have me touch you…" Malfoy said while lowering his voice and running his left hand up and down her side. Before Malfoy could utter another word Hermione punched him with full force right in the middle of his face. "YOU BASTARD!" she shrieked pulling away from his grasp. "How dare you!? I would rather die than have you touch me" She whipped around and stormed away as fast as she could. Malfoy roared in rage ignoring the stares of the startled witches and wizards around him. He cursed and angrily wiped the blood off his face now slowly beginning to trickle from his nose. Who did that bitch think she was?! No one refused Draco Malfoy. Especially not a filthy little mudblood like her he angrily thought to himself. Fuming, Malfoy made his way to the train station determined to teach that little bitch a lesson.

Back at the common room, Draco scowled to himself as he recalled each painful detail. The only good thing that had come of it was the fleeting glimpse of Hermione's bare ass. As he sat staring at the fire he swore to himself, Hermione Granger would be his… One way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**A special shoutout to great Australian adjective, momoXvolturi, and bosnianbeauty! Thanks for the reviews :) this next chapter is for you guys!**

* * *

Hermione Granger sat in the great hall at the Gryffindor table. The familiar smells and sounds comforted her from the horrible incident with Malfoy that had happened earlier that day. Hermione looked around the dining hall smiling at all the familiar faces while avoiding the deathly stare from a certain Slytherin.

"Hermione" Ron spoke up his mouth half full of food, "why the bloody hell is Malfoy staring at you like he wants to stab you to death with his wand?"

Startled, Hermione looked up from her plate of food. "Is he now?" she squeaked not daring to meet the steady gaze of the cold gray eyes just behind her.

"Did something happen between you too?" Harry asked in a concerned tone.

"No, no nothing" she replied. "The stupid prat probably just has nothing better to do"

"If you say so…" Harry gently replied still troubled.

"Stupid git… "Ron muttered still stuffing his face with food.

Hermione smiled to herself. Oh Ron… somehow he always made her feel better. After the trio finished eating the three made their way up the grand staircase back to the familiar and inviting Gryffindor common room. After a few hours of chatting, reading and laughing by the fireplace Hermione found herself dozing off on the plush leather couch. Still slightly troubled by the day's events she chose to forget about it once and for all. Her thoughts hazy with sleep she promised herself, Malfoy would never get the best of her.

A few moments after Hermione dozed off Ron got up to head to the Boy's dormitory. "You coming Harry? I'm bushed..."

Looking up at the obviously exhausted Ron, Harry smiled "I'll leave in a few minutes, you go on ahead"

"Suit yourself mate" Ron yawned while heading up the stairs.

After Ron left, Harry turned to look at the sleeping girl beside him. He had always harboured feelings for Hermione. Who wouldn't? She was brave, smart, and beautiful. Unfortunately it was obvious she had feelings for someone else. His best friend to be exact. Noticing that Hermione appeared to be shivering every so slighty, Harry quietly got up from the couch and picked up one of the soft red and gold blankets left out by the house elves. As gently as he could Harry placed the warm blanket over her sleeping form.

"Thanks Ron" Hermione sighed with comfort. Harry's expression saddened as he lightly planted a soft warm kiss on her cheek before heading up the stairs after Ron.

Deep in the dungeons within the Slytherin common room, Draco sat wide awake still pondering his next move. Even as a young boy Malfoy had never taken too well to rejection. He could recall an incident long ago where his father had purchased him his first owl. For some reason, the owl had never taken too kindly to Draco. No matter how hard he had tried to win the owl's trust, his beloved pet simply refused to stop biting and screeching whenever Malfoy had tried to get near it. Eventually Malfoy grew so fed up by the owl's dismissal of him, that he had killed the owl using the forbidden killing curse. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" the young Draco had screamed in range pointing his wand at the owl. That was the first time Draco had ever used one of the forbidden curses, but it certainly wasn't the last.

Bringing himself back to the present, Draco began to maul over the idea of simply using the imperius curse on Hermione. He could bend her to his every will… force her to scream with pleasure as he took her... Shaking his head he decided against it. Using the imperius curse would be effective, but it would be too easy… and besides. What Draco truly wanted was for Hermione to want him with her own free will. To truly desire him without the use of magic or force. He had made his decision. Using his snakelike charm and devilish good looks, he would woo Hermione into loving him and then he would take what was rightfully his. Of course, he himself would never love her back, but he would enjoy twisting her heart and taking pleasure in her body. Draco leaned back and smiled. It was all so perfect he could hear her voice now… "Draco… I need you" Grinning he pictured her on her knees begging for his cock… yes, the next few weeks would certainly be interesting.

Back in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory, Harry lay in his four poster bed staring at the ceiling and thinking of Hermione. How could she be so blind? Ron didn't truly care for her, he was more interested in food and quidditch than he was in girls. Harry, on the other hand couldn't get Hermione off his mind. Groaning Harry flipped over onto his stomach. He was sick of thinking about her every night. Tomorrow, he decided he would confess his feelings for her. Enough was enough. He knew it was a slim chance she would share the same feelings, but he couldn't stand another year of subduing his emotions and watching Ron ignore her. Rolling over to his side, Harry finally closed his eyes and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Early the next morning Hermione was awakened by a first year scurrying out of the portrait hole, no doubt off to cause some sort of mischief. Groaning she turned over to her side. Her whole body was rather stiff from sleeping on the couch. As she sat up she noted that someone had covered her with a blanket. Smiling to herself she hazily remembered thanking Ron and the soft sweet kiss he had planted on her cheek. Blushing she rose from the couch. Could he finally have noticed her constant affections towards him? Almost gleeful Hermione smiled again. Perhaps he was finally returning the feelings she felt for him. Already the day was off to a wonderful start. Excited and cheerful Hermione rushed to the girl's dormitory to fix her hair and get dressed for the day.

About an hour later Ron, Harry, and Hermione made their way down the grand staircase for breakfast. "Oi! Hermione, what's got you in such a good mood?" Ron suspiciously questioned as they made their way across the hallway.

"Oh nothing in particular" replied Hermione while smiling at Ron. "I'm just in a good mood that's all"

Although curious, Harry kept silent. He could barely contain his excitement for that afternoon. He knew he had potions with Hermione then, and it was the ideal time to ask her out without Ron there.

The three sat down at the Gryffindor table just like they did every morning. Ron immediately started piling his plate high with greasy sausages and bacon carefully avoiding anything that resembled a vegetable. Before Hermione could criticize Ron on his poor eating habits, she felt the touch of a cool hand on her shoulder. Looking up Hermione met the calm gaze of a pair of startlingly grey eyes. Shrugging Malfoy's hand off her shoulder Hermione coldly spoke. "And just what do you want Malfoy?" she questioned suspiciously. Malfoy looked down with what appeared to be an almost ashamed expression on his face.

"Listen, Granger. I'm really sorry for what happened yesterday. I was an idiot. Could we please talk about it? I want to make it up to you."

Shocked by the realistic sounding sincerity in his voice Hermione nodded her head without thinking. Before she could properly form an answer, Draco walked off calling over his shoulder "I'll meet you in the library at lunch."

Furious with herself for even talking to him Hermione viciously stabbed her eggs ignoring the shocked looks from both Ron and Harry. Before they could open their mouths to question her, Hermione stormed off intent on giving Malfoy a piece of her mind. Unfortunately Malfoy was long gone by the time Hermione exited the dining hall. She had no choice... She would have to meet with him at lunch in library to make sure he knew that there was no chance of them ever being friends. At least... that's what she told herself as she made her way up the staircase. That was without a doubt the only reason she was going to meet him. Right?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to update in the next few days. Reviews and suggestions are appreciated :)**


End file.
